


Of Sleepless Nights.

by Itwasthesummerof2001



Category: Taken Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itwasthesummerof2001/pseuds/Itwasthesummerof2001
Summary: Bree can't sleep, and Gray's door is always open.





	Of Sleepless Nights.

**Author's Note:**

> i finished reading the series and realized that there was no fan fiction for it. anywhere. i was distraught. then I thought to myself, I'll write it myself. my writing is pretty bad, and im sorry for that, it always sounds better in my head.

"Gray?" Bree asked in the doorway of his room, hoping he wasn't asleep.  
"Yeah?" came Gray's raspy reply from a tangle of sheets.  
"I can't sleep."  
Gray simply lifted his blanket and Bree crawled in beside him. It felt like they had done this a hundred times before.  
"Why can't you sleep?" Gray asked, obviously fighting to stay awake.  
"Shhh, i can now, just be quiet."  
He was quiet, and after a few minutes fell asleep.  
Bree curled closer to his chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep after a while.

Gray woke to light coming the through the window, and Bree still in his room. She had stayed the night again.  
"Bree?" he whispered.  
all he got response was a muffled 'hmpf'.  
"I love you."  
Another muffled 'hmpf'.  
That was alright, though, because Gray knew she loved him. After all, she did stay through the night.


End file.
